Super Moves of Gotenks
で くぜ!! ゴテンクス |Rōmaji title =Honki de Iku ze!! Sūpā Gotenkusu Zenkai |Literal title =I'm Going Like I Mean It!! A Wide-Open Super Gotenks |Number = 258 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = The Extreme Confidence of Gotenks!! |Airdate = March 1, 1995 |English Airdate = October 21, 2002 |Previous = Time Struggle |Next = Trapped in Forever }} で くぜ!! ゴテンクス |Honki de Iku ze!! Sūpā Gotenkusu Zenkai|lit. "I'm Going Like I Mean It!! A Wide-Open Super Gotenks"}} is the fifth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 1, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 21, 2002. Summary The episode starts with Piccolo looking really worried if Gotenks could win. Gotenks starts to use some of his own attacks and hits Super Buu with some really strong ones but they did not affect Super Buu at all. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber surroundings change to some ice and Gotenks does a lot of goofy named attacks that do not really work; at one point, he even asks himself what the next attack was and even pulls out a notecard at one point. Gotenks finally notices Piccolo's worried look and gives him a pep talk and agrees to use his full strength. Then Super Buu gets impatient and they start fighting again. Everyone outside the Time Chamber wonders if Goten and Trunks trained enough to beat Super Buu. Gotenks gets stuck in the ice but they break out when Super Buu says Gotenks is not strong. Then Gotenks goes Super Saiyan. Piccolo is really surprised that they can go Super Saiyan after fusing and begins to have more hope that Gotenks will save the world. Gotenks wonders what attack to use next and decides on the Galactic Donut, a strong energy attack that Super Buu breaks out of. Then Buu starts to really beat up Gotenks. Gotenks charges up and uses his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, spitting out a ghost of himself Major Events *Gotenks continues his battle with Super Buu, showing himself capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan even after fusing. *Super Gotenks begins to use the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Battles *Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters *Gotenks *Krillin *Piccolo *Dende *Bulma *Master Roshi *Super Buu Locations *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Trunks Powerup" - When Gotenks turns Super Saiyan. Differences from the manga *In the manga, this portion of the Base Gotenks vs. Super Buu fight was very short at only two pages in length. In the anime it was greatly extended with Gotenks doing many extra moves such as the Spindle Top Punch and Super Buu encasing Gotenks feet in ice. *In the anime, before Gotenks turns into a Super Saiyan, he pulls Piccolo aside to ask him for tips on how to beat Super Buu. In the manga this does not happen. *Master Roshi, Krillin, Bulma and the Dende discussing if Gotenks can defeat Super Buu is exclusive to the anime. *Super Gotenks being knocked into the bathtub along with Piccolo who emerges from underneath the water is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *There is a point in this episode when Gotenks swings his fist around and runs at Super Buu to punch him in the gut, but Super Buu says, "Wait! Not there. Try my face." Gotenks does punch him in the face. And for reasons unknown, after this blow is struck, Super Buu's pupils turn from white to red, and his mouth/tongue turn from red to green. *Numerous times throughout the episode, everyone outside the chamber eat snacks and talk about what could be happening. This is not possible, as the time dilation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber would reduce the duration of the battle to only a few seconds outside the chamber. *Gotenks taunts Super Buu by giving him the middle finger in the original and the unedited versions. *In the original version when Gotenks broke out of the ice, he was in his normal state the entire time. In the remastered edition, he was in Super Saiyan for a brief time but reverted. *After Gotenks' Daikaiten Kick is dodged by Buu, Gotenks, loses control of his movements, accidentally getting stuck in the ground by drilling into it. However, after the dust disappears, Gotenks is unable to move, with his whole body buried inside the ground, except his head, which can be seen popping out of the ground. That should be impossible, because Gotenks' legs had drilled all the way into the ground, thus making the hole extend to Gotenks' outstretched leg. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 258 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 258 (BDZ) pt-br:O poder de Super Gotenks fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 258 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z